Prior to 1994, during competitive swimming events, the swimmers were allowed to swim underwater as long as they could before surfacing and performing the required stroke. In 1994, the Federation Internationale de Natation Amateur (FINA), the world-wide governing body for competitive swimming, issued a new rule stating that during backstroke races, the swimmers' heads must break the surface of the water within fifteen meters (15 m) of the pool end walls when either starting the race or making turns. In 1998, FINA extended this fifteen meter (15 m) rule to freestyle races and butterfly races, as well.
In response to these rule changes issued by FINA, USA Swimming and U.S. Masters Swimming adopted the following rule: "Distinctive colored floats, or markers extending around the full circumference of the floats, shall be placed at 15 meters (49 feet, 21/2 inches) from each end wall in both short course and long course pools." Marking the fifteen meter (15 m) distance not only allows the swimmers to know when to surface, but it also allows the race officials to determine who is, or who is not, following this rule.
Various lane line marking devices, such as fabric covers, notched inserts, and colored segments, have been used to mark the fifteen meter (15 m) distance. Unfortunately, each of these devices present problems to the users. The fabric covers do not readily withstand the harsh chemicals used to keep the pool clean, and in outdoor pools, they quickly fade in the sunlight.
The notched inserts are difficult to see from underwater and can be dislodged by the wave action of the swimmers. Additionally, they may be dislodged when the lane markers are removed from the pool and placed on storage reels. The colored segments may provide a solution to the problem, but they cannot be easily retrofitted on existing floating lane dividers. It is also difficult to move or change the colored segments, if necessary.
In response to the above problems, there is a need for a device that can be used to mark swimming pool lane dividers which can withstand harsh pool chemicals and continuous sunlight. There is also a need for a marking device that cannot be easily dislodged from the swimming pool lane dividers by wave action, and/or removal and storage of the lane dividers. Finally, there is also a need for a device that can be easily retrofitted onto to existing swimming pool lane dividers.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for marking swimming pool lane dividers that will withstand chlorine and other chemicals used to maintain swimming pools. It is another object of the present invention to provide a device for marking swimming pool lane dividers that will not fade or otherwise degrade under intense continuous sunlight. It is another object of the present invention to provide a device for marking swimming pool lane dividers which can be easily retrofitted onto existing floating lane lines.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device for marking swimming pool lane dividers that can be easily installed, removed and changed, if necessary. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a device for marking swimming pool lane dividers which is simple to manufacture and relatively inexpensive.